At The Edge
by MarilynM
Summary: A day in Cloud's life as recruit turns to be his worse. I suck at summaries but PLEASE give it a try. Warnings: Rape, Suicide, YAOI


At the edge

So this is my first story so please be gentle and just to warn you English is not my mother tongue!

Disclaimer: Like you already know all this persons belong to Spuare Enix and I just play with them…

Warnings: violence, rape, suicide

Cold steady drops kept falling down onto him and he was glad that his hair and clothes were sucked with rain because that meant no one could see the tears which were flowing down his cheeks. He had hoped that joining SOLDIER would end this.

Back in Nibelheim he cried every day but it was the first time since he came to Midgar that he did nothing to prevent this tears which burned so often under his eyelids.

He started to shiver but he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore so why should he care for some profanity like this.

An humorless chuckle escaped him when he remembered that this had nearly been the word which brought him here.

'Why should I be interested in such a profanity?'

This word felt like blades cutting through his skin, they ripped out his heart and the person saying them had smiled coldly at him while taking away every left reason to live.

_It was like a dream when he saw this silver hair the first time for real. He had spent so many sleepless nights looking at pictures of the Demon of Wutai, the great General Sephiroth._

_It was normal training nothing special except the fact that THE General did watch them and not only their superior officer. It didn't seem that the general noticed the stares and he was glad but some of his comrades noticed it and that was when everything crashed down on him._

_They ended their training and everyone was tired and sweaty because they gave everything to impress the silver haired general._

_It was a steady chatting in the shower but Cloud ignored most of it deep in his thoughts about his first meeting with the General._

_His only friend Zack had often told him to introduce them but it hadn't happened yet so he was so filled with excitement that he didn't notice that the chatting had stopped and just three others left with him and most important that this three came closer and closer to him._

_He noticed it to late when one of them wrapped his arms around Cloud and slammed him head first into the wall of the shower._

_Clouds sight blurred and he felt some kind of dizziness but he started to struggle._

_"What Cloud? You seemed so 'excited' by the view of the General and now when we want to help you with this 'excitement' you make everything more complicated?", someone gripped his chin and forced Cloud to look him straight in the eyes._

_He recognized another recruit, James was his name, smirking at him._

_"Not as excited with us?", said the one who slammed him into the wall while he hit Cloud this time with his fist._

_He tried to fight or to escape but James quickly grabbed his arms and so prevented this ambitions._

_"Don't fight! It will hurt less if you relax…", the one who hit him chuckled._

_He grabbed Clouds hair and forced him to stand again slamming him again intp the wall but holding him this time in place while the other two men grabbed his arms and legs._

_The blonde struggled even more panic overflowed him but the men holding him were stronger._

_"Don't scream Cloud you don't want the General to see you this way, so weak and helpless", it wasn't more like a whisper but it served its purpose._

_James let his hands slid over Clouds body resting them on his ass._

_"Let me ask Cloud can I expect a tight virgin whole or did someone else fuck your brain out before?"_

_With a deep chuckle James positioned himself at Cloud's entrance pushing inside him without stretching him before. Cloud couldn't stop himself from screaming at the top of his lungs._

_"Oh a tight virgin…", James moaned and slammed fast and hard into Cloud who felt like he was ripped in half._

_Pain. He couldn't feel anything except this cruel pain burning through his whole body. It hurt so much._

_"Ah… I-I'm coming!, James grunted and slammed once more into his body before Cloud felt his seed flowing into him. James stepped away to enjoy the sight of what he had done. Blood and seed were flowing down on Clouds thighs while he was sobbing and crying._

_He had planned to fuck him more but he suddenly heard steps approaching the showers._

_"Fuck, guys! Someone's coming!", they let him hit the floor and ran out leaving Cloud alone in pain._

_He curled into a ball still sobbing and trying to make this pain somehow stop._

_"What's going on here?", a deep voice from the door asked._

_Cloud lifted his head from the floor and looked in the direction where the voice came from. He saw someone tall standing in the doorway. Through his tears he was just able to see black and silver but he knew that it was General Sephiroth who stood there. Cloud didn't want to seem weak so he cleared his throat and answered in a thin voice._

_"Nothing, sir…" his voice broke so he cleared his throat once again and started to talk on, "There were just these guys-"_

_This time Cloud stopped talking because he was interrupted._

_"Why should I be interested in such a profanity?" he just asked in a cold voice and then he turned around leaving Cloud in his misery and that was the moment._

_Something inside Cloud just broke…_

He stood at the edge of the roof of the Shinra building. Nothing inside him left to stop him from this final step. Pictures ran through his head. Tifa and her gang making fun of him. His mother caring for him. The other recruits ignoring him. Zack laughing at him.

And the last two pictures were James smirking at him and this cold green eyes looking at him without any emotion.

Every emotion felt more intense. The raindrops falling onto him. The soft breeze making him feel even colder. He closed his eyes and took another step towards the edge.

"Cloud! No!", he heard the door slamming open but this words came too late.

Cloud let himself fall and for the first time he felt free.

End? R&R


End file.
